


For my beloved

by BootacularCrimson



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Gay, Kda, kda lol, league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootacularCrimson/pseuds/BootacularCrimson
Summary: Oof ofo ooff





	For my beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maplegriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplegriffin/gifts).



She’s looking into your eyes. It’s a neon fire and it causes you to scream-

“iM gAYYYY”

Yes the story of how my best friend turned gay from KDA league of legends.

Kai Sa stands tall and proud in a dimly lit tunnel. Two strong and glowing waves speed by her-

“MY HORMONES HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED AHHHHGHGGGSHAHAHAH”  
Yes, the beloved Iwachans hormones now explode with as much colour as the beams.

Slight kick to the rusty washing machine. Ahri opens her tired but experienced eyes. It been half a decade, she’s earned the look, alphaness shines clear. She waits impatiently as her clothes wash-

“GORGEOUSGORGEOUSGORGEOUSAHHHH”

THE CURVE OOF   
OOOF  
LOOK THOSE HIPS AND LEGA OOF  
SO GOOD  
yes it is eve that appears. 

“WHAT A GOD”  
Lexi says, iwachan nods quietly.

A true group of gay.


End file.
